Tips, Tricks and Setups
(Note: This page is still under construction) Low life setups (life 1-10+) (non-prestige) In these lives it might be hard to reincarnate as you dont have any reincarnate items. Down below are the setups to help you reincarnate with ease. # Use basic upgraders to get at least M-B # Buy and use 2-4 Uranium Mines (depends on your game's frames) as they have hogh drop rate # Place 5-10 Central Enhancer to give your ore a boost # Use as much upgraders as possible (except Ore Regulator) at their maximum use limits (depends on your current cash) # Remember to put upgraders that DON'T have a value limit at the later part of the setup # Put 3 Ore Regulator to give your ores a last boost before the processor (as they have rapid value decrease debuff on the 3rd upgrade) # Use your best processor (Demonic Machinery for the current time being) # As you get more money, buy more upgraders and use them to their limits (teleporters are advised to teleport your ores to the Ore Regulator-processor part) # Use Raised Enhancer after the Central Enhacers until ores reach 1B cap use other upgraders after this part # Once you hit low Qd-average Qd, start buying Ore Dischargers and use them to replace Raised Enhacers, upgrade ores with them until they reach 250B+. Then use ONE Ore Rationaliser and ONE Ore Skullifier. Ores should reach a value of 2.25T or more per ore. After this part, use upgraders that DON'T have a cap of 1T or less # After step 9 you should get high Qd-low Qn. When you did, buy 8-16 Ore Reallocators and place them after the Ore skullifier part (Note that you can skip this step and wait till you get enough money to reincarnate) # After reincarnating if you get a dropper, use it as your main dropper, if you get an upgrader, place it before the processor, if you get a cell furnace, use it for fast money, and if you get a processor, DON'T use it as Demonic Machinery is your best for the time being Mid lives setup (50-500) High lives setup (500+) Tips Of the many items in the game, some are considered ti be the worst, and you should generally avoid using them if possible. Among them are: * Solar Eclipse (Proven False on Strategies) * Hallow's Tower * Crate-Powered Processor * Once you have Nature's Spirit salvage Nature's Growth, Sub-Zero, and Haunted Graveyard. * Definitely definitely Nature's Wind. JK * (add more if you know more) Tricks Teleporters tricks Here are the tricks can be used with any teleporters Trick #1 If you place 1 pair of teleporters facing the same or opposite direction, the ores go in will automatically centers themselves when they came out from the receiver Trick #2 If you place 1 pair of teleporters not facing the same or opposite direction, the ores came out of the receiver will be on 1 side of the conveyor = Similar Pages = * Strategies Category:Miscellaneous